The purpose of the Flow Cytometry Core (FCC) is to provide a complete range of flow cytometry/cell sorting services to Cancer Center members. The FCC laboratory is located in the Cancer Center Research Building and consists of a triple laster FACS Vantage and two dual laser bench-top FACS Caliburs. The FACS Vantage is operated by a full-time technician, whereas Cancer Center members and their laboratory colleagues receive individual training on the FACS Calibur. FCC staff provide extensive guidance and input into experimental design and application of analytical flow cytometry cell sorting to biological problems.